Letters to my Ladybug
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: What if Chat Noir wrote Ladybug letters throughout their time together with the intention of giving them to her? What would happen if she never received them?


Dear Ladybug,

My friend, my companion, my partner, I write to you in hopes that someday you will notice me. I love you more than the sun loves the moon, more than a child loves his freedom. You give me freedom my love. I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I hope one day you will fall for me as I have fallen for you. Until then I'll wait centuries for you M'lady.

Dear Ladybug,

Today when I came to patrol you were in tears. You believed no one would ever love you, but you are so wrong. I held you close and listened to your cries of a boy who paid no attention to you. I love you more than you could ever know, M'lady. I will be here to fend off your tears. I will be here to hold you close. Stay strong my lucky charm.

Dear Ladybug,

Oh how beautiful you looked in the fading light of a sunset as you were perched on top of the Eiffel tower. With the gold rays of the sun lighting up your face. You looked peaceful as you spoke of the future. It was wonderful tonight. You opened up to me about your dreams and your face grew bright and hopeful. I hope one day I can make those dreams come true for you.

When you rested your head on my shoulder I could have sworn my heart had escaped my chest. When the words I love you slipped past my lips you didn't scoff or turn me down. You simply smiled and kissed my cheek. I have hope for the future, M'lady.

Dear Ladybug,

Today during our usual banter you seemed a bit off. You didn't fend off my advanced but instead turned as red as your suit and avoided my gaze. When I asked if you were ok you stared at me for a moment before smiling and challenging me to a race through the streets of Paris. I hope you know I will go anywhere with you M'lady.

Dear Ladybug,

Last night we had an argument about our secret identities, or rather I watched you argue with yourself. When I called out your name as you paced in front of me I saw tears in your eyes. I must have hurt you somehow, I am terribly sorry M'lady. I'm so confused. Sometimes I catch you staring at me or your cheeks turn pink when I call you M'lady. I wish you would tell em what's wrong.

Dear Ladybug,

We've been having a lot of arguments lately. I didn't know why until you cried out that you loved me and you couldn't figure out how to tell me. I've waited for this moment for years. I swear my heart burst until you fled from the scene. I haven't seen you for days. I hope you are doing better than me. I cannot sleep, eat, or even think. I miss you M'lady.

Dear Ladybug,

I was on solo patrol as I had been for a week without you. I remember very little of that night but when I woke up I was in Marinette's room, as Adrien. She told me I had passed out on her balcony and she knew I was Chat Noir but she never once looked me in the eye. When I asked her to keep quiet about this she blurted out that she was Ladybug. I didn't believe her at first but when she transformed I realize there's no one else in this world that could have been you.

I don't know how I could have been so blind. I was so shocked when you kissed me that I could hardly speak afterwards.

Dear Ladybug,

My love, my lucky charm, my partner, my guiding light, today was our first date, Alya actually cried when we told her that we were dating. Nino tried to have 'the talk' with me. When I saw you in that red and black polka dotted dress you stole my heart all over again.

Dear Ladybug,

As the years have passed since we started dating I have decided to ask you to marry me on our date next week on top of the Eiffel tower. I pray that you will make me your husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've always been by my side and I can't wait to meet you at the altar.

Dear Ladybug,

It's been a few days since my last letter. HawkMoth has finally been captured. How ever I have failed you. I write this letter as I watch over you as you're in a coma. I couldn't get to you fast enough. I am so sorry. I pray you will wake up one day and I can see your smile and look into your bright blue eyes again. Teams of workers are trying to restore Paris back to it's glory as we speak but the process has been slow. Paris need you Ladybug.

I need you.

Don't leave me. A Chat Noir is nothing without his Ladybug.

Dear Ladybug,

Everyone said it's time to let go, but I can't. I will always love you. I spoke at your memorial service last night. Everyone in Paris was there. We celebrated the greatest hero this world has ever seen. We buried you under the newly restored Eiffel tower and a statue was placed underneath the tower with an inscription of all of the people you saved.

We will always love you.

I will always love you.

I hope you are somewhere out there watching over me.

I will see you soon M'lady.


End file.
